memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lives of Dax
An anthology of stories focusing on the hosts of the Dax symbiont. Summary ;From the book jacket :Three hundred fifty-seven years. Nine lives. One soul. :Mother, father, engineer, ambassador, scientist, statesman, serial killer, Starfleet officer: At one time or another, Dax has been all of these things and more. The near-immortal part of a composite species known as the Trill, Dax is a sentient, wormlike symbiont joined body and mind to a succession of humanoid hosts, carrying the memories of each lifetime into the next. Each incarnation is different. Each has its own personality, its own triumphs, its own tragedies, its own dreams. And each one... is Dax. :Here for the first time are tales from the lives of one of the most unique and compelling Star Trek characters ever created, told by voices as diverse as the hosts themselves: Steven Barnes, Michael Jan Friedman, L.A. Graf, Jeffrey Lang, S.D. Perry, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Kristine Kathryn Rusch, Robert Simpson, and Susan Wright. :Much more than an anthology, this unique collection of stories weaves the tapestry of one being's life... through three and a half centuries of history in the Star Trek universe. :Imagine who she's known. Imagine what he's seen. "Second Star to the Right..." (Ezri) First Steps (Lela) Dead Man's Hand (Tobin) Old Souls (Emony) Sins of the Mother (Audrid) In a letter to her daughter Neema, now joined to the symbiont Cyl, Audrid Dax explains what really happened to her husband, Neema's father, Jayvin Vod. Initially Audrid told Neema that her father had died and that the symbiont Vod lived on; but later, Neema investigated and found out that the symbiont had died as well, thus accusing her mother as a murderer and broke up with her. The reason for Audrid not telling the truth to Neema is that the incident that lead to Jayvin's death was classified by both Trill and Starfleet. Here's what happened: On Stardate 1229, when Audrid was head of the Trill Symbiosis Commission for just about a year, a comet was discovered that would bypass Trill pretty close. On the comet, life-signals somewhat related to Trill life signals had been detected by Starfleet - but as no one outside Trill knew about the true nature of their species, Starfleet scientists were unable to tell that the life signals were in fact related to those of a Trill symbiont. When Trill scientists discovered this, Starfleet and Trill assembled a joint expedition to the comet - including Audrid, Jayvin and starfleet veteran Christopher Pike. Upon landing on the comet, they discovered a labyrinth of holes, caves and tunnels. Following the life-signature, they eventually found a basin, somehow resembling the ones in the caves of Mak'ala, but still very different. When Jayvin approached the basin, a creature jumped out of it and joined with him. He turned against his wife and his friends, killing three starfleet officers and hunting down Audrid - until he himself was killed by Pike. With the dead Jayvin, Audrid returned to Trill, where it was discovered that the creature, now called a Parasite, had cut the symbiosis between Jayvin and Vod, and was controlling Jayvin by directly attaching to his brain. Because of the danger that Vod potentially was also controlled by the parasite creature, it was abandoned to die, too. Trill classified the material and never released the knowledge of the symbiont-related creatures to public; and Christopher Pike, as one of the only outsiders at that time to finally know about the Trill's true nature, promised to Audrid that he would never tell anyone. Audrid's letter concludes in regretting that she was never able to speak to Pike again, as around one year after the incident, he had an accident himself that left him paralized (see ). But the letter ultimately served its purpose in bringing mother and daughter back together. Infinity (Torias) Allegro Ouroboros in D Minor (Joran) The Music between the Notes (Curzon) Reflections (Jadzia) "...and straight on 'til morning" (Ezri) Background Information * "Sins of the Mother" tells how the neural parasites from are encountered for the first time. * The events from "Sins of the Mother" find a conclusion in the novels Unity and Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2. Characters The hosts of Dax * Lela Dax * Tobin Dax * Emony Dax * Audrid Dax * Torias Dax * Joran Dax * Curzon Dax * Jadzia Dax * Ezri Dax Other characters * T'Pau * Skon * Leonard McCoy * Christine Chapel * Captain Styles * Odan * Benjamin Sisko * Odo * Worf * Quark * Kira Nerys * Julian Bashir * Cal Hudson * Vic Fontaine * Captain Raymer Sins of the Mother * Christopher Pike * Neema References External link * Lives of Dax, The de:The Lives of Dax